1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to goggle structures and, more particularly, to a goggle structure with related components which can be inserted into each other by vertical engagement or by a predetermined segment thereof, such that not only are the related components of the goggle structure engaged with each other precisely when manipulated quickly, but the coupling portions of the related components also remain undamaged when dismounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional eyeglasses have wide applications, including eyesight correction, sports, and preventing intense light from injuring the eye. The conventional eyeglasses are available in different categories for selection by users. The present invention is intended to improve the conventional sports eyeglasses. The conventional sports eyeglasses essentially comprise two integrally-formed lenses. The junction of the two integrally-formed lenses is coupled to a protective frame. The lateral sides of the two integrally-formed lenses are coupled to a cord disposed around the user's head comfortably. Hence, the conventional sports eyeglasses are safe and comfortable to wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,725,959 B1, entitled Protective Goggles and issued on Jun. 1, 2010, discloses a pair of protective goggles comprising: an integrally-formed lens, with an opening formed at a middle segment of an upper side of the lens for correspondingly engaging with an engaging portion on an upper side of the frame having a protective pad made of soft materials; and a protrusion extending upwardly from an inner surface of a nose supporting portion at a lower side of the lens to be correspondingly inserted into a hole adjacent to a concave segment formed on a middle segment of a lower side of the frame for positional restriction. The frame further has more than one rib extending on an upper side of the frame for correspondingly fitting with the lens and for stably propping the lens. A through hole is provided on each end of the frame and has a raised portion projected around the through hole. A tenon is formed adjacent to the raised portion and passing through an aperture of the lens, with the raised portion projecting through the corresponding through hole of the lens. A cord has two ends respectively combined with buckles for penetration and change in direction, such that the cord is fastened integrally to the buckles.
The present invention provides, a novel design based on the configuration of related components of a goggle structure which falls within the same category as the aforesaid protective goggles. The goggle structure comprises related components, such as a protective soft pad, a frame, and a subsidiary lens frame, which can be inserted into each other by vertical engagement or by a predetermined segment thereof. Thus, not only are the related components of the goggle structure engaged with each other precisely when manipulated quickly, but the coupling portions of the related components also remain undamaged when dismounted.